Wooden Wings
by Forever.KNIGHT90
Summary: She had always believed in him, even when he did not believe in himself. A Cormag & Tana tale. In-Progress .Review please.


**Title:** Wooden Wings

**Author:** 90

**Pairing: **Cormag & Tana

**Summary:** She had always believed in him, even when he did not believe in himself. A Cormag & Tana tale.

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem and its characters belong to their rightful owners. I own NOTHING, except the idea.

He was born and raised in a southern Grado farmland. His earliest memories consisted of watching wyverns fly in the skies of Bern, playing with the wooden figurines which his brother had carved for him, chase animals from their fields by throwing sticks and stones at them and often rescuing kittens. He and his brother were quite skilled.

It was one day when their skill of chasing animals changed their life forever. The Emperor was passing through their village and there was a huge procession. The boys were sitting on a high branch and watching it, when Glen noticed that a stray dog was harrying the soldiers and they both decided to throw objects at it, in order to chase it away. They did succeed, however, some of their projectiles hit a few of the soldiers and they were arrested. Cormag was scared beyond words, he was aware of what happened to criminals and he did not want to spend his life in dingy cells. But, then the Emperor himself chastised the soldiers who arrested them and invited them to the feast personally. The feast culminated with both of them enlisting for the Grado military.

Glen became more and more famous and his valor spread in all directions. He was promoted to a General and not _some _General, but one of the Imperial Three. Glen, the Sunstone. His brother. People usually asked him if he had ever felt left out that while his brother had grown in fame and stature, while he was still an ordinary wyvern rider. He had given them his usual unreadable look and had said that he was proud to be his brother's sibling and that was the greatest honor which he had ever received.

He loved, admired and respected his brother. As time passed, things changed he fought in many battles, gained a scar on his face and took up wood – carving as a hobby. What remained constant was his devotion to his brother. Glen would often laugh at his simplicity or try to play a matchmaker to him, taking up names of random village girls and asking him, if he loved any of them. Cormag used to smile and shake his head, but inside he was happy. Fame and rank had not changed Glen, not even by an inch.

Though, he no longer ploughed the field… he still used to carve wooden figures. It used to give him a strange feeling of calmness, as though carving wyverns and pegassi out of wood would somehow magically transfer him to this childhood days.

Days were good. General Duessel was like a father to them, and he could almost see all three of them as a family. He was promoted to a commander and he followed in his brother's stead.

Little did he know this peace wouldn't last much longer? Tensions would escalate between Renais and Grado. And before he knew it, Glen was assigned to track down and kill Eirika , and obtain her bracelet. He remembered Glen's words that when he had met the Princess once before this conflict, he had found her to be a kind and gentle person. Also, he was doubtful of the information given to him that she had killed citizens in the country of Carcino. However, he still left to carry out Vigarde's orders. Cormag did not know what of make out of the sinking feeling in his stomach, when he saw his brother along with his sentries flying over the horizon.

His fears were confirmed when he saw his brother's mangled corpse. His first instinct was to kill Valter, he and his brother had always harbored a strong dislike for Valter and his blood thirst. But, he could not believe his ears when Valter told him, that it was the Princess who had killed Glen. The Emperor was right all along. Valter gave him morale to become the next Sunstone, but he wasn't paying attention. He had only one goal now : to find and eliminate Eirika. He promised to himself that he would avenge his fallen brother, no matter what the cost.

He set off on her location as described by Valter. His obsession was driving him crazy and he knew that Glen wouldn't approve of his reckless behavior.

But then, Glen was no more, wasn't he? He would _never_ come back. It was all her fault. He would make her pay. The blood flowed like ice through his veins and all his rational thoughts had been replaced by his need for vengeance.

When he found her, he had instantly challenged her to a duel. However, she convinced him that Glen did not fight her, and had let her go after referring to her as a kindhearted person. It was then, that in a moment of clarity he realized that he had been played… by Valter, of all people. It wasn't Eirika but Valter who had killed Glen. He had lied to Cormag about everything. He needed to find Valter… No,he needed to _kill_ Valter. But, he realized that with his current weaponry and state, it be futile to take on him. So, he decided to defect to the rebel forces, with the aim of taking down the Moonstone considering it'd be much easier with them and he'd be able to take part in more fights, thus, polishing his abilities.


End file.
